MI VERSIÓN
by Shibubi
Summary: – Bien, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Ssw…Cullen y tengo 27 años–. Así es como Bella inicia su declaración ante el juez para narrar los acontecimientos que la llevaron a los tribunales acusada de asesinato.


Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.

Nombre del OS: MI VERSIÓN

Autor: SHIBUBY

Summary: – Bien, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Ssw…Cullen y tengo 27 años–. Así es como Bella inicia su declaración ante el juez para narrar los acontecimientos que la llevaron a los tribunales acusada de asesinato.

Actitud OOC: Edward Maltratador.

Número de palabras: 6200

N/A: se avisa que el contenido es violento, No es explicito pero si abundan las alusiones, con lo que se pueden herir sensibilidades. Mi responsabilidad es deciroslo y la vuestra decidir si leerlo o no.

MI VERSIÓN

– Hola, buenos días. Espero que entienda porque estamos aquí. Supongo que su abogada ya se lo habrá explicado todo. Esto no es un juicio. Es una vista preliminar donde intentaremos dilucidar si la acusada será exonerada o no de los cargos de asesinato en primer grado que se le imputan, pero aun así tiene que jurar decir la verdad ¿lo entiende? –asentí varias veces sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que me escrutaban intrigados. Rose me había explicado detenidamente todo el proceso por el que iba a pasar en aquellos días. – Usted, es la última persona en declarar – indicó el juez Denali en un tono despreocupado. – Así que cuando lo desee puede comenzar… por el principio –. Añadió amablemente al adivinar mi indecisión. – Cuente lo que considere oportuno, en caso de que después nos quede alguna duda se lo preguntaremos detenidamente.

Volví a asentir bajando la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

– Bien, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Ssw…Cullen y tengo 27 años –. Por un instante vacilé sin saber si decir mi apellido de casada o el de soltera, no tenía muy claro en que situación me encontraba en aquellos instantes. No se me había ocurrido preguntar. Tampoco tenía muy claro si debía empezar mi declaración con esa presentación, pero me pareció importante hacerlo. Me había sentido perdida durante tanto tiempo que me pareció relevante iniciar mi relato reafirmando mi identidad.

– Me casé con Edward Cullen – proseguí intentando evitar mostrar cualquier emoción al decir su nombre – hace tres años, al poco tiempo de haber salido de la facultad y cuando ya ambos habíamos conseguido trabajo y nuestra economía era un poco más estable. Antes de la boda habíamos estado saliendo juntos durante al menos otros dos años –. Me concentraba en seguir los consejos de mi abogada, aunque no entendiera los motivos, diciendo frases cortas, sencillas y claras tal y como había ensayado con Rosalie.

– Edward era un chico maravilloso, atento, cariñoso, se desvivía por mi, era todo atenciones… – no se porque razón en aquel momento, aunque no estaba preparado, me sentí en la obligación de decir algunas palabras amables de Edward, de _mi Edward, _de aquel apuesto muchacho del que locamente me había enamorado y con el que me había casado. Al menos eran palabras sinceras que describían a _aquel _amor de hombre, aquel del que aun estaba enamorada.

– Durante nuestro primer año de casados todo era maravilloso, nos queríamos con locura. Apenas teníamos algo de dinero… estábamos empezando nuestras vidas en común y teníamos tantos planes de futuro: una casa con un bello jardín en la parte de atrás, niños, quizás alguna mascota… – llegados a este punto mi voz se quebró tenuamente, pero pude evitar el sollozo que amenazaba mi discurso tragando fuertemente el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. Tampoco podía entender como era capaz de estar contando todas aquellas intimidades a unos completos desconocidos. Suspiré y aproveché el silencio que había hecho para coger aire y evitar así reírme de mi misma. Cómo podía preocuparme por estar contando mis sueños, los buenos momentos de mi relación, cuando aún quedaba la peor parte por delante, cuando todavía faltaba por narrar y detallar cada una de las desagradables experiencias por las que había pasado. Aquella parte en la que de nada servía contar las cosas por encima sino que tendría que profundizar e irme a los detalles más íntimos de nuestra relación. Solté el aire de mis pulmones poco a poco con un leve silbido, cogiendo fuerza para continuar con mi relato.

– Todo cambio al cabo de un año y poco, Edward, por aquel entonces todavía era _mi Edward_, ascendió en la empresa de su padre después de un breve periodo de prácticas, convirtiéndose al cabo de un tiempo en uno de los altos cargos y adquiriendo a su vez nuevas responsabilidades. Trabajaba muchísimas horas, llegaba tarde a casa y siempre estaba cansado, apenas tenía algún día libre al mes y cada vez pasábamos menos tiempo juntos, poco a poco nos fuimos distanciado aunque en aquellos momentos no éramos conscientes de ello. Creíamos que nos esforzábamos para estar juntos y yo ponía todos mis denuedos en convertir aquellas escasas ocasiones en momentos especiales y felices…

Empecé a apretar y deslizar ásperamente mis manos una sobre otra, creando una fuerte fricción entre ellas. Las notaba entumecidas y sudadas y, aunque me estaba empezando a dar calambres, no podía cesar el doloroso movimiento. No había forma posible de eliminar con suficiente rapidez la tensión que en aquellos momentos amenazaba invadir y conquista mi cuerpo.

– _Mi Edward_ no murió hace poco más de un mes –. Para ser precisos habían transcurrido 35 días 11 horas y 27 minutos, e incluso si quisiera podría haber contado los segundos que habían pasado desde que yo había matado al amor de mi vida. – Sino que para mi, Edward murió en la Navidad del año pasado. El mismo día que comenzó mi infierno personal –. Añadí en un tono muy bajito de voz, a sabiendas de que apenas podía ser escuchado al otro lado de la sala.

– Señora Cullen, necesita un poco de agua. – Me preguntó el juez Denali observando los esfuerzos que hacía para tragar la escasa saliva que producía.

Asentí mientras observaba al alguacil llenar un vaso de agua y traerlo hasta mi posición. Lo cogí con ambas manos no muy segura de que no lo dejara caer y bebí a pequeños sorbos, intentado mediante un nuevo método tranquilizar mis nervios. Rosalie me había estado preparando para este interrogatorio y sabía perfectamente que los peores momentos todavía no habían llegado. Di un profundo suspiro dejando el vacío vaso de plástico sobre la mesa, lamentando que no me hubieran ofrecido una jarra entera para beber ya que quería alargar aquella ilusoria calma que envolvía la sala del tribunal lo más posible.

– Cuando usted quiera puede continuar – Me apremió el juez y yo volví a asentir. Ya no había marcha atrás, y quedarme en silencio tampoco era una salida plausible. Tendría que contar mi versión de los hechos, de ello dependía el resto de mi vida.

– Bien, como decía todo empezó el 25 de diciembre de 2008 –retomé el relato–. Mis suegros estaban celebrando en su mansión una fiesta de Navidad en la que estaba invitada la flor y nata del estado. Estábamos presentes más de 200 invitados y la noche había transcurrido muy tranquila. Cerca ya de la medianoche yo estaba un poco mareada, no acostumbro a beber –. Quisé aclarar. – y el hecho de haber tomado un poco de champange entre brindis y brindis me indispuso un poco por lo que decidí salir a la terraza a que me diera el aire y despejar, no quería en ningún momento avergonzar a mi familia política –. Detuve mi discurso durante unos segundos, volviendo a revivir en mi mente aquellos momentos, recordaba toda la escena como si hubieran pasado solo cinco minutos de haberla vivido: la noche despejada, las brillantes estrellas en el cielo, el olor a pino que rodeaba la terraza, el humo que salía de mi boca al respirar, la música de un cuarteto de cuerda en el interior… Cómo se puede olvidar el momento en que el amor de tu vida se convierte en un monstruo y tu desciendes a los infiernos.

– Estuve allí sola como cosa de diez minutos antes de que saliera un viejo amigo de la familia. Jacob Black–. Añadí su nombre al ver el gesto demandante del juez. – El había salido a fumarse un pitillo y estuvimos haciéndonos compañía y conversando un poco. Al cabo de un tiempo apareció Edward, cuando me vio me dijo dulcemente que me había estado buscando durante mucho rato y que me metiera dentro de la casa que me iba a congelar. A pesar de sus palabras y su abrazo aparentemente amables yo leí en su mirada que algo malo había pasado. Estaba disgustado y lo podía adivinar por una pequeña sombra morada que se le coloreaba bajo sus pupilas siempre que algo le preocupaba. En aquel momento, tonta de mi, pensé que era porque había discutido con alguno de sus hermanos o algún otro problema en la empresa había surgido inesperadamente. Salí de mi confusión cuando pasados veinte minutos nos despedimos del resto de invitados con la tonta excusa de "madrugar para trabajar". Apenas espero a llegar al coche para empezar a gritarme e insultarme. –Volví a callar después de gacer un ruidoso suspiro. Y volví a escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al revivir su recuerdo. – ¿Hace falta que repita sus palabras? –pregunte tímidamente al juez.

El negó su respuesta con la cabeza añadiendo entredientes. – Sólo por encima, creo que nos podemos hacer una idea.

– Bien – no entendía porque no paraba de decir bien, cuando en realidad todo estaba mal, muy mal– básicamente me llamo p… – Aunque lo intenté me era imposible repetir sus palabras. Creo que fruncí el ceño intentando buscar en mi vocabulario una palabra que pudiera resumir sus impertinencias. – En resumen, – Titubeé –. Me acusaba de ser una adultera, decía que lo venía sospechando desde hacía tiempo pero que nunca había pensando que hubiera sido con su amigo de infancia. Yo por mi parte estuve callada durante todo el trayecto a nuestra casa. Iba conduciendo como un loco y era muy consciente de que también había bebido algo de alcohol, aunque no demasiado… ya que, al igual que a mi, tampoco le gustaba demasiado… Él no estaba borracho –añadí volviendo a salirme del discurso diseñado. – no había bebido más de una copa. –solté cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando evitar el nacimiento de la una lágrima. Extendí las manos abiertas sobre la mesa, y me obligué a subir los párpados y observarlas. Me concentré en estudiarlas detenidamente, el pálido color en el que se habían vuelto, las distintas arrugas que se formaban en torno a las articulaciones, en unas casi inexistentes uñas carcomidas durante el transcurso de las últimas semanas. – No era una excusa… no lo era... no hay excusa –. Repetía en voz baja como si de un mantra se tratase. Por mi visión periférica pude ver la perfecta mano de mi amiga aproximarse hasta cubrir una de las mías. Todo era contraste, el níveo color de las mías frente a las suyas tostadas por el sol del verano, mis mortecinas uñas frente a su color borgoña…

Imperceptiblemente me dió un ligero pero intenso apretón que sirvió para despertarme de mi ensoñación. Giré lentamente mi cara y levante mis ojos hasta encontrarme con una afectuosa mirada y una sonrisa de apoyo. También le asentí a ella, sabía que los momentos cruciales se acercaban y debía continuar con mi declaración.

–El caso es que yo no quería incitarlo más y provocar un accidente. Pensando que mi silencio le calmaría deje que se desahogara… También en eso me equivoque… –Le dije mirando directamente al juez y torciendo el gesto –. Más bien le dio alas para pensar que había descubierto la verdad. En un determinado momento yo, juguetonamente, intentado aliviar tensión, le pregunté si estaba celoso, y ahí fue cuando se desató todo… – y cuando mi voz se cortó. Miré angustiada a mi alrededor buscando al alguacil que me había servido poco antes el agua, rogando que leyera mi expresión y me sirviera un poco más. Como así esperaba presurosamente volvió a rellenar el vaso que se encontraba frente a mi mientras me dirigía una sonrisa humilde, yo aparté rápidamente la mirada no queriendo reconocer en nadie sentimientos de lástima o compasión.

Por suerte en esa ocasión el joven que no debía tener muchos más años, adivinando que no iba a ser la ultima vez que necesitaría rellenar el vaso dejo la jarra a mi lado. Volví a tragar perezosamente sintiendo el agua fría bajar por mi garganta arrastrando con ella todo la sequedad que amenazaba con ahogarme. Un nuevo lamento abandonó sin permiso mi cuerpo. Había llegado el punto crucial de mi versión, ahora _si _que ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque lo más seguro es que si echara la vista atrás nunca encontraría ese fatídico momento en que mi vida se dividió en dos caminos: uno de felicidad y otro… el que había vivido.

Miré a mi alrededor para ver un cinco pares de ojos pendientes de mi expectantes por mi relato. El juez Eleazar Denali, el fiscal Emmett McCarthy, la anónima secretaria del juzgado y el anónimo alguacil formaban junto a mi amiga y abogada Rosalie Hale los atentos espectadores del circo en el que se había convertido mi vida. Sus miradas no eran vacías sino comprensivas y fraternales. Por lo que me había dicho Rose, todos ellos formaban parte del Juzgado de instrucción de violencia de género por lo que seguramente estaban acostumbrados a escuchar exposiciones parecidas a la mía, o incluso mucho peores. Violencia doméstica, machista, sexista, a las mujeres, contra las mujeres…. Cuántos nombres podían describir un acto de tal bajeza moral.

Tragué saliva emitiendo un sonido sordo y gutural dispuesta a continuar mi narración.

– Me dijo que era imposible que estuviera celoso de una cualquiera como yo y que si alguien quería follar conmigo era por lo puta que era. Yo no aguante más y le dije que era un imbécil…. Entonces… – _¿Cómo continuar, cómo poder reconocer ante mi público lo que me había hecho? ¿Cómo…?_ Había bajado la mirada para nuevamente enfocarla en el movimiento incontrolable de mis dedos, cuando sentí una mirada insistente. Muy despacio levanté mis ojos para concentrarme en una mirada que me atrapaba. Ligada a la confianza que veía en aquellos viejos y amables ojos grises, pude reanudar. – Su única respuesta fue… – Le dije a él, solo al él imaginándonos que sólo estábamos en la sala el juez Denali y yo, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Quizás aquella sería la única manera de poder explicar mi versión.

– Bueno, me golpeo en la mejilla antes de llegar de la habitación para luego echar la llave dejándome dentro. – Escupí de golpe. Había sido difícil pero si me concentraba en no desviar mi mirada ni cortar la relación con los ojos del juez posiblemente pudiera acabar mi exposición. – Estuve encerrada en la habitación hasta año nuevo, solo venía a verme por las noches para traerme algo de comida, durante aquella primera semana de encierro nunca me dijo nada, ni siquiera me miro a la cara una sola vez.

– Perdone que le interrumpa… ha dicho primera semana. – Preguntó tímidamente el hombre que se había convertido en el único refugio que había encontrado en aquella fría sala.

– Si. – le confirmé a sabiendas que debía detallar más mi respuesta. – Después de aquella vez, vinieron muchas otras… cada vez que… – _que palabra podría describirlo_. – se enfadaba conmigo – _si, eso lo describía bien_ – me encerraba en la habitación. Al principio se conformaba con cerrar la puerta, entonces yo todavía podía moverme por el cuarto e ir al baño. Con el tiempo… – Dude brevemente si tenía que seguir contando aquellas cosas o concentrarme en otros hechos cuando volví a sentir la suave mano de Rose apretando mis frías manos conminándome a seguir. – Con el tiempo los encierros se hacía más frecuentes e incluso instaló unas correas a la cabecera y pies de la cama a donde de vez en cuando me ataba –. No me había dado cuenta que había bajado tanto el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un leve murmullo hasta que percibí el movimiento de todos los invitados al espectáculo inclinarse hacia mi. _Quería espectáculo, pues tendrían espectáculo… _pensé mientras levantaba las mangas de la camisa y apartaba el reloj y las pulseras que tapaban mis vergüenzas para dejar ver unas cicatrices las más recientes todavía rojas y tiernas, otras violetas y ásperas, causadas por los múltiples roces y cortes que me habían producido las tiras de cuero que me ataban al tálamo nupcial.

– En aquellas ocasiones podían pasar horas, creo que en alguna ocasión hasta algún día entero estuve atrapada. Tampoco le se decir exactamente cuanto tiempo permanecía en la misma posición. No era consciente del tiempo ni de nada, me pasaba las horas durmiendo y no eran pocas las veces que me despertaba entre mis propias heces.

Cuando callé, un silencio incomodo invadió la sala, yo poco a poco había ido cediendo mi postura hasta hundir mi cabeza en mi propio pecho, no me atrevía a mirar a nadie, cerré fuertemente los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en otros días felices y evitar de ese modo que aquellos recuerdos se adueñaran nuevamente de mi alma. Debería haber sentido vergüenza al recordar aquello, pero extrañamente fuera de todo pronóstico no me sonrojé. En ese momento entendí que no eran precisamente esas experiencias las que me humillaban. Por increíble que pareciera en aquellas desagradables acciones, los sentimientos de repulsión o de asco que me producían era las pocas cosas que me habían mantenido humana y cuerda, recordándome que todavía había algo vivo bullendo en mi interior aunque fuera a través de prácticas desagradables… de no ser por aquellos momentos de humanidad posiblemente me hubiera abandonado a mi misma.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos en silencio cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Yo dudaba si tendría que seguir hablando o esperar a que me volvieran a preguntar o devolver la palabra. Fue el carraspeo y las palabras del juez lo que insuflaron de vida a los miembros del tribunal.

– Espero que entienda que es absolutamente necesario que nos cuente su versión de los hechos –. Me repitió regalándome una calida sonrisa –. Aun así no quiero que ésto sea más difícil para usted de lo que parece haber sido. Posiblemente, al tratarse de una vista preliminar será mejor que modifiquemos la dinámica de la declaración con el fin de facilitarle las cosas. ¿Señorita Hale? ¿Señor McCarthy? –. Llamó a mi abogada y al fiscal del Estado–. ¿Están ustedes de acuerdo?

– Si señoría – respondieron ambos a la vez.

– Entonces creo que lo mejor es que repasemos lo más someramente posible los diferentes informes médicos que ha presentado la defensa como prueba. Por favor le importaría explicarlos un poco por encima. – Pidió dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Rose, creo que con la intención de darme un respiro. Eleazar Denali señalaba con su dedo índice hacia la alta montaña de expedientes médicos que Rose se había encargado de recopilar por los distintos hospitales en los que había sido atendida. – Sólo en caso de que haya alguna duda pararemos y nos detendremos para aclararla – continuó volviendo otra vez a mi su cara.

Desde luego que la tarea emprendida por Rosalie no había sido para nada una empresa fácil ya que en cada ocasión mis nombres de ingreso cambiaban aleatoriamente. Algunas veces recuperaba mi nombre de soltera Bella Swan, otras mi nombre de casada modificado con mi segundo nombre Marie Cullen, También había utilizado otros alias como el apellido de soltera de mi abuela Isabella Masen, y así diversas combinaciones jugando con nombres y apellidos cercanos: Elizabeth, Maria Isabel…

Mi querida amiga aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba el juez en ese momento para darme el relevo y describir poco a poco las diversas heridas y contusiones por las que había ido pasando durante el año y pico anterior. Yo intentaba aprovechar el tiempo que me regalaban para abstraerme de aquella conversación, ya lo había vivido y que necesidad había de repetirlo. Porque lo que para ellos era simplemente un brazo, un tobillo o un diente roto para mi eran mi brazo, mi tobillo y mi diente roto. Y eso producido por el que había sido, repito, el amor de mi vida se traducía en dolor, dolor físico, dolor en el alma, humillaciones y malos recuerdos.

– Señora Cullen –. Me llamó al cabo de un par de horas el juez. – Ya hemos repasado sus partes de lesiones –. Me explicó cuando levante mi mirada ante su llamada. – Le importaría ahora relatarnos que fue lo que sucedió la semana antes del deceso de Edward. Internamente le agradecí las palabras que me dirigió, podía haberlo dicho de muchas maneras pero justamente los términos que había elegido eran los menos dolorosos para mi entre todos los que podía haber utilizado. Desde luego que me hubiera afectado muchísimo más si en vez de su nombre hubiera dicho "su marido" o en vez de deceso hubiera utilizado asesinato. Por supuesto que mucho más tenía que agradecer la suerte que había tenido porque me hubiera tocado un juez tan amable y comprensivo.

– Pero antes de continuar podría responderme a una duda que tengo, usted dice que la primera vez que le pegó – puso un mal gesto al decir esa expresión – fue en la navidad de 2008. Por su palabras parece que no ocurrió nada antes de ese fatídico día pero por mi experiencia, en estos casos, se me hace un poco extraño que no hubiera habido algún suceso antes de esa fecha que le hiciera sospechar o intuir lo que se avecinaba.

No sabía muy bien a que se refería así que dirigí mi rostro hacia mi amiga con la idea de que me iluminara un poco. En voz baja casi sin emitir sonidos me explicó: – Bella, cielo, el juez lo que te esta preguntando es si Edward te insultó o maltrató de alguna otra forma antes de ese día.

– Ahh –. Exhalé fuertemente intentando visualizar alguna situación cercana a la que me describían. Estuve unos minutos pensando en silencio antes de negar categóricamente. – No, nunca.

El juez Denali me devolvió la pregunta sorprendido. – Isabella, me permite que la llamé por su nombre –. Me preguntó suavemente, asentí. – Por favor, esfuércese en recordar. ¿De verdad, nos esta diciendo que nunca antes le había pegado? – Volvió a preguntar sorprendido.

Volví a negar decidida en mi respuesta. – No, nunca, me había lesionado – . _De haberlo hecho me hubiera dado cuenta ¿no?_

– Nunca antes le hizo daño, le insulto… no se –dudaba el juez ante mis negativas un poco indeciso. Aquellos interrogantes me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa, no sabía a donde quería llegar. – ¿Nunca discutían?.

– Discutir, si claro, que discutíamos… como todo el mundo, supongo ¿no? – devolví la pregunta a todos los miembros de la sala.

– Isabella, ¿por qué discutían? – Me preguntó por primera vez el fiscal. Nunca hasta ahora se había dirigido a mi, yo incluso podría haber pensado que había desaparecido de la sala.

– No se…por tonterías, las típicas cosas de pareja ¿no?– realmente estaba intentado hacer un esfuerzo por recordar algo extraño en aquellas discusiones pero no podía encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

– Isabella – reclamó de nuevo mi atención el juez– ¿qué entiende usted por "típicas cosas de pareja"?

– No se… ya le digo, lo normal – realmente no sabía que podía decirles, pero tenía muy claro que no me iban a dejar eludir la respuesta. – Pues unas veces era por la ropa que usaba, otras por la comida que hacía, o porque dedicaba mucho tiempo a mi trabajo en vez de pasarlo con él. – respondí despreocupada. – Lo normal ¿no? –. Volví a inquirir en voz alta al resto de mis oyentes pudiendo percibir sus rostros extrañados y sus bocas abiertas.

Sentí a Rose estirarse a mi lado y pude ver como Emmett McCarthy dirigía una tensa mirada hacia mi compañera de mesa, antes de volver a preguntar ahora inquieta a mi amiga. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué dije?

– Nada, cielo tu tranquila. – Me dio por respuesta acariciándome suavemente el brazo.

Después de unos instantes de nuevo el juez rompió el incómodo silencio. – Bien, bien… si nadie tiene alguna pregunta más continuaremos. – comentó nerviosamente mirando a ambos abogados. – Isabella podría explicarnos, por favor que ocurrió el día de autos.

Volví a asentir imperceptiblemente por enésima vez de lo que llevábamos de día, dispuesta a contar mi versión.

– El día que Edward murió – dije sintiendo un pinchazo que ascendía desde mi estomago a la garganta y me atenazaba el corazón. Eran tan intensos todos los sentimientos que me poseían: algunos buenos, la mayoría malos, pero todos dolorosos . – Fue el mismo día que volvimos del hospital.

Habíamos llegado al meollo de la declaración, al nudo de la historia. Y Rose me había aconsejado que llegados a este punto lo mejor era abstraerme de mi misma y contar la historia como si de otra persona se tratara. Así lo habíamos ensayado los días previos, pero ahora no sabía como hacerlo. De todos modos lo intentaría.

– Tuve un accidente por el que sufrí un aborto. Estuve tres días en el hospital. Me tuvieron que operar de urgencia –. Ahora que empezaba a narrar el verdadero núcleo de la historia, entendía el consejo de Rose de utilizar frases cortas, ya que en tal el estado de ansiedad en que me hallaba veía difícil que el aire que soportaban mis pulmones me llegase para decir más de cinco o seis palabras seguidas antes de desmayarme. Las frases cortas ayudaban a introducir más oxígeno en mi cuerpo y en ese momento mi cerebro, mi corazón y mis entrañas necesitaban toda la ayuda y energía posible. – Estaba embarazada de cinco meses –. Añadí sin poder evitar la lágrima que nacía entre mis pestañas.

– Bella, podías describir como fue el accidente – Me recordó Rose forzándome a explicarlo, a sabiendas que yo le había pedido no hacer referencia a ello.

Le regale un sonrisa corta y añadí rápidamente volviendo a dirigirme al juez: – Me caí por las escaleras.

– Bella, te caíste o… ¿cómo sucedió? – Me preguntó cuidadosamente el fiscal, temiendo incurrir en algún error de forma.

– No me tiró… –. Le espeté un poco irritada sabiendo a que se refería –. Fue culpa mía que tropecé –. Indiqué ahogando mi voz por la pena y la vergüenza de no haber sabido proteger a mi hijo. – Él no me tiro –. Insistí esta vez al juez. – Fue un accidente estábamos discutiendo mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación y simplemente me caí –. Miraba escrutadoramente al juez intentando adivinar que pensaba, me hubiera gustado saber realmente que pensaba porque su cara me decía que no me creía y no sabía que podía decir para convencerlo. Me eché atrás en la silla hundiéndome en ella. – Edward quería a su hijo, era un niño, un mini-Edward… – susurré. Por supuesto que había sido un accidente. Edward no le hubiera hecho daño a su hijo nunca, al contrario. Había sido un accidente. Me tropecé y caí, lástima que en ese momento Edward no me hubiera agarrado del brazo como solía hacer cuando me llevaba a la habitación.

– Bien Isabella, no se preocupe por eso. Tenemos los informes médicos que ya hablan por si solos –. Me interrumpió Eleazar Denali en tono cansado. – Por favor prosiga su relato.

– La misma noche que llegamos a casa… yo… el médico me había recomendado reposo absoluto y unos calmantes. No se que hora era cuando me desperté somnolienta al sentir su… apretarse y rodar por mi… espalda y mi…, estaba tendida bocabajo completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo, y tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre una almohada y los brazos y las piernas atadas y abiertas en cruz. – Dije todavía más cansada y sin turbarme, ya insensibilizada de todo. Ya no quedaba mucho más que contar, era el último esfuerzo y por fin podría descansar y asumir las consecuencias por mis hechos. – Apenas podía emitir sonido alguno ya que un pañuelo me impedía mover mi boca. Solo podía dar las gracias a Dios de que hubiera tenido un poco de misericordia por mi y no quisiera mantener relaciones al uso… Me dijo – bebí nuevamente un poco de agua antes de continuar – "ni creas que voy a esperar los dos meses que nos recomendó el médico para follarte por delante. Con hoy para recuperarte de la operación te basta y sobra. Ah! y dale las gracias a tu hermoso culo por ello"… –entiendo que llegado el momento mi antigua yo se hubiera muerto antes de expresar aquello en voz alta, pero aquella no era yo, ¿quién era entonces?, ¿dónde se hallaba Bella Swan? Quizás Bella murió el mismo día que había muerto Edward Cullen o posiblemente había muerto el día en que se había convertido en Bella Cullen

– Sentí como escupía en esa zona y cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación –. Continué el relato sin sonrojarme pero no pudiendo evitar apretar fuertemente los ojos, del mismo modo que lo había hecho aquel día. Aunque de poco me servía ya que ni aunque los hubiera dejado abiertos no podría ver nada debido a la cantidad de lagrimas que nublaban mis ojos–. Me penetró sin ninguna consideración en busca de su propio placer ajeno a mi dolor, a mis gritos…. De repente sentí un clic en mi cabeza y abandoné aquella habitación tal y como había hecho tantas veces antes para trasladarme al claro, nuestro pequeño paraíso y remanso de paz en la tierra, a donde solíamos ir de picnic cuando aun solo éramos Edward y Bella. De repente sin saber como me imaginé estar allí acurrucada junto al _Edward _de mis sueños, lejos del de mis pesadillas. En aquella ocasión el sueño era diferente ya que en éste Edward sostenía a nuestro bello bebe en uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro me sostenía amorosamente abrazaba su costado… – De repente callé para dejarme llevar por aquella ensoñación. Desde la muerte de Edward cada vez que me quedaba sola viajaba a aquel lugar para estar con ellos, con mis chicos, allí era realmente feliz. Y allí era donde ellos me esperaban pacientemente por mi compañía eterna. _Tranquilos mis amores no falta mucho_. – Lo siguiente que recuerdo – mentí poniendo fin al relato – fue cuando me encontró la policía cubierta de sangre en el cuarto de baño… no recuerdo como supuestamente pude matar a mi esposo ni siquiera recuerdo cómo o de dónde obtuve el cuchillo.

– Sabe –. Continué tras unos minutos de un silencio mortal que helaba la sangre a todos los presentes, menos a mi… puesto que cada vez estaba más cerca del prado donde me aguardaba _mi Edward _junto a mi hijo. – Lo peor de todo es que _él_, _ese_ que nada tenía que ver con _mi Edward _– aclaré a mi audiencia perdida en mis pensamientos – nunca se disculpó, nunca me pidió perdón… pero lo peor no es eso –insistí al ver la cara de desagrado del juez. – Lo peor es que aunque _él_ nunca lo hizo yo siempre le perdoné. Y eso es algo de lo que nunca me perdonaré a mi misma. – En ese momento callé volviendo a bajar mi mirada a mis manos esperando que alguien que no fuera yo hablase.

Tras unos segundos que más bien me parecieron una eternidad, sentí la mano de Rosalie tirar de mi hacia la salida. Torpemente me levanté sin saber muy bien que hacía.

– Vamos a hacer un receso para comer. A las cuatro volveremos a entrar todos para escuchar la decisión de Denali–. Me aclaró mi amiga arrastrándome hacia el despacho que utilizaba cuando estaba en los juzgados.

Habíamos decidido comer allí las dos juntas unos sandwiches para no tener que encontrarnos con ningún miembro de la familia Cullen. Ellos habían estado declarando días antes y sabía que esa tarde llegarían para escuchar el fallo judicial. Yo no había querido verlos desde que había pasado lo de Edward. Era una auténtica cobarde que no se atrevía a dar la cara a los miembros de su antigua familia, no me creía capacitada para poder soportar sus reclamos. Por eso mismo había hecho todo lo posible para eludirlos, sobre todo cuando me dijeron que ellos querían encontrarse conmigo. Seguramente tenían todos los derechos para exigirme responsabilidades e incluso no me extrañaría si alguno quería golpearme, pero yo no me veía capacitada para enfrentarlos. Suspiré ansiosa puesto que inevitablemente en unos momentos tendría que verlos de nuevo.

– Después de haber escuchado a todos los testigos y examinar las pruebas me dispongo a emitir mi laudo: Isabella Marie Cullen, por favor póngase de pie. He de confesarle que su caso al menos es un tanto insólito del mismo modo que lo han sido los factores que han determinado mi deliberación. Todas las pruebas presentadas apuntan a que usted es culpable de homicidio, al menos de eso parece haber ninguna duda. El problema se presenta cuando la propia familia del difunto no sólo ha prescindido de presentarse como acusación particular al no presentar cargo alguno, sino que sus testimonios se inclinan abiertamente a su favor.

Cuando escuché esas palabras casi me desmayo de pura ansiedad, ellos, su propia familia, me apoyaban y estaban a mi lado. Sin emitir ninguna orden a mi cuerpo, el por si solo se atrevió a girar levemente y mirarlos a los ojos. Pude observar que todas sus caras demostraban un amplio conjunto de emociones que iban desde el enfado hasta la vergüenza. Solo Alice me devolvía la mirada, brindándome una dulce sonrisa que sólo se rompió para articular con sus labios un claro: lo siento amiga.

– Con todo –. Continuó el juez. – Aquí se ha cometido un crimen y su marido ha sido asesinado a sangre fría recibiendo trece puñaladas diseminadas por todo su cuerpo además de diversos cortes, con lo que aunque no exista acusación particular la fiscalía se otorga el derecho de presentar su propia acusación de oficio por lo que tendrá que ser juzgada bajo el cargo de asesinato en primer grado. Por otro lado, también he de comentarle que si a los favorables testimonios procedentes de su familia política sumamos el informe médico presentado por el psicólogo forense aportado por la fiscalía y las pruebas administradas por la defensa todo parece evidenciar que el juicio se inclinará a su favor.

– Por ello les conmino a todos los presentes al día 30 de octubre del presente año cuando tenga lugar el juicio sin jurado que yo mismo presidiré. Dicho lo cual se levanta la sesión –. Finalizó el juez el día dando un brusco golpe sobre el estrado.

– Eleazar, cariño. ¿ya en casa? ¿qué tal el juicio? –. Preguntó su esposa Carmen cuando su marido llego a casa después de recibirlo con un beso.

– Lo de siempre Carmen. Odio ver todos los días lo mismo… mujeres maltratadas que vienen a mi en busca de ayuda y las leyes siempre me tienen atado. – Le explicó asqueado a su esposa. Era una conversación ya vieja para ellos, pero no se cansaba de repetir sus quejas en alto como si solo con expresarlas pudiera aliviar su alma.

– ¿Qué pasa Eleazar? ¿otro hombre que no pudiste encarcelar? – Inquirió su mujer dándole un suave masaje en los hombros, obligándolo a descansar sobre el sofá del salón.

–En esta ocasión el _hombre_ esta muerto, "supuestamente" ella lo mató –. Le explicó a su esposa. Sabía que por su oficio no podía emitir esa clase de juicios, pero con su mujer se permitía el lujo de colgar la toga y ser simplemente un hombre con opinión.

– Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? –. Le preguntó ella muy práctica.

– No se, hay algo extraño en todo lo que nos contó. Ella parece sincera –le dijo adelantándose a la pregunta –, pero hay algo que me escama… – le volvió a repetir frunciendo la nariz. – Es la primera vez que me gustaría escuchar la otra versión.

**Soy consciente que a mucha gente no le gusta ver a nuestro prota preferido en este tipo de situaciones. Yo soy la primera, pero también hay que pensar que esto es ficción y que en realidad que más da que se llame Edward o James. Vale se que no es lo mismo, pero que le voy a hacer estas cosas pasan y hay que visualizarlas de alguna u otra manera. Mi _excusatio non petita_, es que según las normas del fic el prota tiene que llamarse Edward. Y así es como lo hecho.**

**De todos modos, hay una cosa clara: NO A LA VIOLENCIA **

**Pd-. Gracias por leer**

**Pd-. ¿A alguien le gustaría escuchar la versión de Edward?**


End file.
